I'll keep you my dirty little secret
by believe23
Summary: What happens when a commoner named Mikan Sakura falls into a river only to be saved by Natusme Hyuuga, The richest man in japan. Will they find love or will they be foes? Read to find out!
1. Ducks are handy

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret. **

**Hi everyone! My first fanfic waaaa I am so exited! Let's get on with the story so enjoy! Expect occ. Oh and before I forget I do not own Gakuen Alice, because if I did you might cry! **

"Hey! Waitress where's my coffee", "Hey you did you forget about my sandwich!", "Hurry up

we don't have all day!" "COMING!" Hello I'm Mikan Sakura, and this is my life. I work in this

run down café at the end of Chesnut Street. And boy, do they work me! Every day I have to

put with customers with a bad attitude and some of them are just so weird! One time this guy

said to me that he wanted a burger that was "With no cheese, no onions, burnt, and wanted

me to let it swim". What the heck does that mean! Ugh I'm fed up with this stupid job, maybe I

should just qui- "MIKAN!" said my overly mean, rude, and just down right weird boss. I

snapped back in to my senses and quickly went behind the chipped counter of the café where

my boss was. "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" he yelled. I winched at the loudness he was

producing from his big fat mouth. "What are you talking about?" I retorted. He then held out

something that you see in one of those old movies … god it was worse than one of those

movies it was like a horror movie! It was white and all frilly on the sides especially on the

bottom making it like two inches shorter than it already was which was mid-thigh. It had a

brown apron in the middle that had for buttons in the center, and bellow that it had two small

pockets. Oh and don't even get me started on the top portion of it, why was it So low cut I

mean really you've got to be kidding me! This was no regular uniform it was a maid's costume!

I looked up at the large man I call my boss, took a deep breath and said "What is that, and

what's wrong with what I'm wearing, its only jeans and a white long sleeve shirt. Because you know it's

like 20 DEGREES outside and my apron mostly covers it up!" He glared at me with those deathly eyes

that he has, (not to mention ugly). 5…4…3…2…1… "WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT YOU ASK WELL LET ME

TELL YOU! A CUSTOMER COMPLAINED THAT YOU HAVE A LACK OF STYLE AND TASTE! SO BECAUSE IM

SO WONDERFUL AND MY FASHION SENCE IS AMAZING I DECIDED TO BUY YOU A MAID OUTFIT! NOW

PUT IT ON!" He then shoved the maids outfit in my face, causing me to stumble backwards. I started to

look at my boss in disbelief, and was about to say something when Lucy and Moto, My coworkers,

dragged me in to the workers room reserved for girls. The room had pink lockers but most of them we

chipped, a couple of showers that had turned from pink to rust, and a white fluffy couch that looked

way to over used. "Lucy, Moto w-what are you doi- AHH HEY DON'T TOUCH ME THERE WHAT THE HECK

ARE YOU TWO DOING! STOP!" I tried to push them away but they were two strong I guess that holding

trays that way a ton really pay off. "Hey would you stop moving so much Mikan." "Yeah it's really

annoying" Said the two jerks. "ANNOYING... OH IM SORRY WOULD YOU RATHER ME KICK YOU IN YOUR

FACE!" Finally they were done and they pushed me out of the workers room, which I swore to never go

in again. "I hate you" was all I could say before all of the filthy creeps attacked me. They started to rip

the maids outfit, especially on the top. I guess that's because I'm no longer a A- cup anymore, I grew

out of that when I was 14 and now I'm a D-cup and 17, its strange how puberty can change your life.

"Ouch," I said winching in pain, "Why are you biting me!" Baka, Baka, Baka. "Why don't you creeps

just leave her alone?" I look up to see my savior and saw, wait is that Hotaro? … "HOTAROOOO!"

"Shut up and don't jump at me and expect me to catch you, before I hit you as well with my Baka gun."

Hotaro said coldly. I stared up at the raven haired girl in front of me; her eyes are still the violet, cold,

harsh, and emotionally drained eyes that I know. "Come on I'm not going to wait for you all day Mikan."

The sound of her voice brought me back to earth. "I'm sorry I'm coming Hotaro." "Mikan I SWEAR IF

YOU LEAVE THIS CAFÉ, YOU'RE FIRED!" I looked back to see my bosses bright red face and his big mouth

open and yelling at me. I looked at him straight in the eye and flicked him off. I think he got kind of mad

because he came running at me, I screamed and ran. Good thing Hotaro was there because she had her

flying duck parked next to the Chestnut Street sign. We climbed on the duck and Hotaro flew off,

because well I had no idea how to use it, just in time to because my boss was now rolling towards us (he

figured that it would be faster than running). The view was incredible! The sky was painted hasnut

brown with gold specks seeping through them, as if to synaif dusk. Bellow I marveled at what looked like

ants but were actually people on boats of all sizes. I looked up to see the faint glow of Manhattan in

the distance. I was about to speak when a loud noise interrupted me. It sounded like a mixture of an old

car engine being turned on, and the exploding of a tire. Looking at Hotados face of mortal terror I

realized this was really bad. About two seconds later Hotado and I were free falling towards a yacht,

and despite our screams the yacht seemed to not budge. (Stupid yacht). As we got closer to the

disobedient object, I noticed a boy; he had violet colored hair that looked soft to the touch, his eyes

where crimson red that shined like a full moon. He was wearing a white button down long sleeve shirt

with dark denim jeans. Oh…My…. Jesus was he HOT! Oh hey look at that we're hurdling towards him at

a hundred miles an hour… OH MAN THIS IS BAD! The raven haired boy said something I know that

much. But I just don't know what it was. SPLASH! " Gra-url Hortu-o" I gargled. I was being engulfed

in the icy water from the river we fell into! Oh God please save me I don't want to die, Hotado, darn it

Hotado where are you! You can't die you're the only family I have left! PLEASE! As if on cue I heard

another splash, if it was one splash or two I couldn't tell, but I could tell that I was being pulled by

someone. The grip on my waist was remarkably tight, and being scared to death I wrapped my arms

around their waist. And before you know it, I was knocked out.

**Did you like it? It's only the first chapter so don't be too harsh ok! Ill try to update as much as I can!**


	2. Why am I?

**Hi everyone how did you like chapter 1? Thanks so much for all the reviews you all made my day! This is a shorter chapter than the first but I'll keep posting the chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

I awoke in a large room it had white walls, and the largest chandelier I've ever seen. The gold curtains seemed to be full of rage as it flapped in the wind and letting me have a glance at the French doors that were behind it. Looking down I could see that the bedspread was white but had gold lines going through them, almost like cursive.

I shot straight up out of the bed only to fall right back down again. There was a splitting pain in coursing through my head, it almost felt as if someone had taken a hammer and just beat the liven mess out of me. "Owwww! Oh my god, w-what the heck happened to me and where am I!" I moaned to no one in particular. Even though I was in pain and it was dark that didn't stop my keen vision. I have always been able to see great, I'm so good I can see things from miles away! Ok maybe not miles but close! What I saw in the shadows was so big, ahh what is that it has sharp teeth from the looks of it too! Ahh I'm gonna die! Maybe it'll go away, yeah the French doors are open so maybe it'll go ou- "AHHHHHHHHHHH ITS ON ME, ITS ON ME! ITS CLAWING MY EVES OUT IT'S!-wha what the, huh?" It's a bunny… COME HERE YOU, YOU'RE SO CUTE!" "MR. FLUFFFFFFFYYYY, OH MR. FLUFFFFFFFFYYYY? Where did you go?" The voice was coming from behind my door. Was it a girl, no wait it was a guy or maybe both? Waaaa I'm losing my mind! Just after I finished my rampage the door opened and in popped in a young flustered young man. Where have I seen him before, wait a second! R-ruka? Ruka is that you?

I saw him flip on the switch and the lights came on. I could now see that he was wearing tan cargo pants with a black belt. His shirt was black and white strips, and looking at his prefect creamy face I could tell that he was as shocked as I was. His yellow, silky hair was now moving not from him running anymore, because he was dead still, but from the sharp, piercing wind. His blue eyes were looking at me with disbelief. "R-ruka?" I said hesitantly. "M-Mikan? What are you doing he-"RUKKKKAAAAA!" I jumped up from the bed, despite my headache, jumped to him and gave him the biggest hug EVER. It was even colder now that I was out of the comfy bed but that didn't matter. Because he's here! It's been since middle school that we last saw each other. Hotaru , Ruka, and myself were the best of friends and did everything together but when we got out of eighth grade, Ruka had to study abroad in France for high school, he is half-French and half-Japanese after all. Ruka cut in to my memory flashback, "Whoa hey ha-ha I missed you too Mikan, but umm before we continue this reunion can you, umm?" I was confused and even more confused by the blush on his face. And his blue eyes weren't looking at me he seemed ashamed. Oh no was he not happy to see me and I just guessed that he did? Darn it I'm horrible! "W-hat you're not happy to see me ruka?" I said on the verge of tears. "What no, no, no that's not it at all it's just that do you think that you can put some clothes on?" "What are talking about I have clo…the…es on….. I said looking down at myself. " HOLY MOTHERLESS GOAT WHY AM I ONLY IN MY BRA AND FRIGGN UNDERWEAR!" (Which was by the was pink and frilly an matching.) I covered myself, or at least attempted to, and ran to the bathroom. When I was gone Ruka smiled and said as quiet as a whisper said "Ha-ha, ohh I think that I may have a pretty good idea who did that Mikan, Stupid raven haired pervert. "Oh Mr. Fluffy there you are, BYYYYEEE MIKAN COME TO DINNER AT 8:00 OK." And with that last announcement he took up Mr. Fluffy and walked out of the room.

**How did you like it? What's going to happen next? Will Mikan finally remember to ask who she was saved by or will she think it was Ruka without doubt? And where's Hotaru? Is she safe or was that second splash of mikain's only her imagination? Read the next chapter to find out. I'll try to post as soon I can! Thanks and please review!**

**Believe23**

"**Don't give up! Even if your basketball coach is a big meany head!" A quote by me. **


	3. Welcome

**Ok first I want to thank all the people who gave me reviews. And hopefully with my busy schedule I'll be able to keep uploading more chapters. Let's get this show on the road! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor Alice in Wonderland (just to be safe)**

Why… Why… Why does this world hate me? Do you know that feeling you get when you're so scared and embarrassed that you can't move? Well, that's what I'm feeling right now and do you want to know why? BECAUSE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS JUST SAW ME FREAKING NAKED! And now here I am, in the bathroom of a place I have NO idea of. Well, at least the clothes that were laid out for me were half-way descent. There on the well-polished marble counter, next to, what looks like to be a very expensive curling iron, a brush, and hairspray, was a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, a puffy purple shirt, that had elastic at the bottom to make it fit my waist, and little black shoes. (You know the kind of shoes you would see in Alice and Wonderland) I took the time to look at myself in the mirror, just to turn away with disgust. I look like a train wreck! Especially my hair, which is mostly, knotted together making it a big wad of mess. Good thing there's a brush and supplies here or I would die of embarrassment. Wait this doesn't make any sense. First there was obviously someone who saved me when I was drowning in the river, then there HAD to be someone take off my flippen clothes since I was probably soaking wet from the water, and finally there on the counter are a pair of clothes that fit perfectly, and hair supplies when I need them most! I don't get it! 'Well I guess I better start thinking about fixing my hair before I have to go meet in the dining room for dinner….oh what time did Ruka say again? Ummmmm, oh right 8:00.' I thought, while slipping the curling iron through my hair. 'Ugh I'm so confused, where am I and OH MY GOD! WHERE'S HOTARU! I been so caught up in my reunion with Ruka, that the thought of Hotaru did not cross my mind. I hope she's ok, the last I remember seeing her is when we fell in to the river! Waaaaaa Hotaru I'm coming!' After I finished doing my hair, I ran to check the clock that was hanging elegantly above the bed. "Yes! It's only 6:10, I have time to go see if Hotaru here!" I slipped on my shoes and then bolted out of the room having every intention of finding Hotaru quickly. Well little did I this yacht had over 200 rooms.

"Huff, huff, huff." 'I have 2 questions. One, how long have I been running? And two, WHERE ARE YOU HOTARU!' I thought to myself. I must have been running for an hour non-stop. Peeking in and out of doors, hoping to find the person I call my best friend. But still to no avail. Since I do work out, quite often, my legs were not tired from an hour or so of running. But when it got to the hour-and-a-half mark, my legs were beginning to feel like bricks being cemented to a wall. But instead of the wall it was the floor. I couldn't take it anymore, my heart felt like it was going to leave me and never return, my hair and clothes were drenched with hopeful, but unachieving sweat, and my face was scarred with tears of my thoughts that Hotaru could be lying cold, helpless, and last but not least lifeless on the bottom of the river floor. Crying was all I could do as I stumbled to the hard, wooded floor.

5 minutes had passed and I still layed motionless on the floor. I could hear few voices bellow me; while the voices above me were booming with what I could tell was anticipation, and excitement. Slowly I got up, my sweaty hand trying to find a substantial grip on the plain but elegant, brown wall, while my eyes panned the hallway for anything that was worth my time. Tears of happiness passed within me, as I realized that I was leaning against the only door that I did not check yet. **(Note, that earlier Mikan thought that the door she was leaning against was a wall. Which is why she said, "plain but elegant, ****brown wall****.) **Which meant I was at the end of the everlasting hallway? Now that was so worth my time! I could feel the excitement welling in my chest, as I reached for the brass plated handle. It was only when my fingers gently brushed the object of the matter, that I heard a soft clicking noise, like someone was fiddling with the lock on the other side of the door. I pressed my ear against the lubricants of the immersed rectangular décor of the door, trying to make out what the noise was. But the issue of the noise was soon forgotten, when the door opened *inwards*. It didn't open at lightning speed, nor did it open slowly, it was somewhere in the middle. As I fell thought the air I snapped my eyes shut, waiting for the impact with the floor and also the response of the person seeing that, a girl was pressed against their door. But the response I got was completely unexpected. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist just before I hit the floor, causing my eyes to jerk open. Slowly I turned around, only to see two glistening pools of crimson red eyes that were about 4 inches away from my own. And raven colored hair that was brushing against my already flustered cheeks. It was then that I realized that this was the boy who Hotaru and I saw when we were hurdling through the air! 'What do I do? AHH what am I supposed to say to a hot guy, who probably is thinking that he caught me spying on him or something,' I panicked to myself, ' stay calm, no matter what this guy said's I WONT let it get to me.' "Well, well, well you're a bit late." The guy said a bit amused. "Hello my name is Natsume and I've been expecting you… Mikan."

_To be continued…_

** Muwahaha I love cliff hangers! Ill update as soon as I can, I know it's been about 3 months since I updated last. But I had to juggle basketball, dance, and academics. Now I have to juggle Soccer, dance, and academics. Sorry but I'm doing the best I can! REVIEW!**

***inwards*: I said that because I wanted you to know that the door was not hitting Mikan in the face it was going the other way.**


End file.
